hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5306 (25th November 2019)
Summary Plot Ollie finds himself unable to sleep. He tells Mandy that he's not going to school. Sienna tells Liberty that they can't have the implantation. Luke researches what could be the cause of his problems moving his hands. Cindy tries to tempt Luke to bed by dropping her towel in front of him, but he runs off. Joel and Walter end up walking in on her. Mandy tries to get Ollie to talk to her. Sienna says that she is sick of being defined by motherhood. Liberty tries to comfort her but she snaps and walks off. Joel tries to talk Cindy into helping in the soup kitchen. Sally tells Goldie that she should be at the hospital with Mercedes as Goldie switched the timetable around, but Goldie says that she's too busy with pub. Sally is unable to go either so Goldie asks Sylver if he can go. Sylver agrees, just for her and not Mercedes. Liberty tries to get Brody to open up to her instead of going with what Sienna says. Brody asks for her to cancel the implantation. Liberty calls Doctor Walker to confirm her appointment. Darren gives Ollie advice as to what he should decide. Brody gets upset over a photo of Liberty's scan. Sienna apologises for ignoring Brody's feelings. Liberty manages to get Doctor Walker to tell her that Sienna's embryo is no longer viable. Liberty worries about Sienna's reaction. Brooke asks Ollie for his decision. Ollie says that he chooses her. Brooke is delighted. Sylver lies to Goldie about Mercedes so he can spend time with Grace. Luke finds an upset Liberty and gets her to open up to him. Luke wonders if it's better that he stopped burying his head in the sand. Liberty thanks him for his advice. Goldie is amused by Cindy in the soup kitchen. Goldie grabs the laptop and it ends up being thrown into the river. Luke asks Misbah, anonymously, about the scan. Cindy finds him and asks why he's at the hospital. Marnie tells Sienna of her new business. Sienna points out an error on Marnie's cards which makes Marnie freak out, so Goldie gives Sienna and Brody drinks on the house. Brody gets a call regarding Damon's release details. Ollie tells Brody that he thinks Brooke might change her mind about the adoption after the baby is born. Cindy asks the truth from Luke. Luke lies to Cindy that he wanted to buy 65 Christleton Terrace. Sienna tells Liberty that she wants to try surrogacy again. Liberty backs out of telling Sienna the news from Doctor Walker and lies that she could book an appointment for the implantation. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *Doctor Walker - Lucinda Sinclair Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019